


When he gets home

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's been on tour and he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he gets home

Luke and the boys have just finished the take me home tour in America and are heading back to the UK to continue working on their album and you're waiting in the flat you and Luke share when he's in England. You put on your best underwear and throw your oversized 5sos shirt over the top. You hear the front door click and run downstairs. As soon as Luke sees you he drops all his bags and picks you up in the tightest hug. Even as he puts you down he continues hugging you and kissing your hair. When you finally separate he looks down at what you're wearing "nice outfit" he smirks, "biggest fan" you reply before leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss him. He surprises you by picking you up and running up the stairs to your room. He lays you down and shouts "tickle monster". You laugh and scream telling him to stop as his hands run up and down your sides. He gently pushes your top up so your stomach is on show before blowing raspberries all over your tummy. He then pulls himself up so your eyes are level, kisses your nose and whispers "I've missed you so much".


End file.
